


Half Blood

by Dewdropcowry



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropcowry/pseuds/Dewdropcowry





	Half Blood

预警：有明显行为描述，有未成年，有克劳e，比如本章，请确定接受再观看，谢谢合作orz

 

狂野情人设定，简略介绍一下，具体可以百度：进化的过程中，拥有猿以外动物特征的种族。斑类和猿人不同的是，能够行使独自特殊的能力，但是繁殖力和猿人比非常低，猿人和斑类的人口比率约7:3。也许是因为繁殖力弱所以较猿人开放，重婚、异父（母）也不是什么新奇的事，拥有同性也可以怀孕生小孩的技术，同性情侣的小孩也不新奇。因为斑类是贵重的种类，所以为了让种存续下去，小时候就有婚约者的也不少。

 

猿人

 

非斑类，一般的人类。因为猿人无法看到魂现，所以并不知道斑类的存在。

 

比斑类的生殖力还高，但猿人和斑类的孩子90%是猿人。

 

重种

 

斑类中数量较少的贵种的种。力量和特殊能力出色，但是繁殖力极低。

 

中间种

 

重种和轻种之间的种。

 

轻种

 

力量和特殊能力是最低的，斑类中繁殖能力较高。

 

隔代遗传（先祖返り（せんぞがえり））

 

原本是猿人但祖先中有斑类的人，因为某种契机而让斑类的能力觉醒。存在非常稀少，被称为是超级特奖。

 

因为兼具斑类的能力和猿人的繁殖力，对繁殖力低的斑类极具魅力。

 

魂现

 

和肉体交替，外观显现出原本动物的姿态，相当于暴露裸体。愤怒或兴奋也可能会魂现

 

 

预警再来一遍：有明显行为描述，有未成年，有克劳e，比如本章，请确定接受再观看，谢谢合作orz

 

 

OK？

 

 

Ch.1

 

 

“喂小子，把你尾巴自己叼好。”中年的白人扯了一把在他面前晃得让人心烦的花豹尾巴，本来蓬松的毛发现在被不知道什么的各种体液沾湿粘成一片，这个手感男人不喜欢。所幸男孩只是乖巧地呜咽了一声，转身咬住尾梢，耳朵都紧贴在了头上，这显得他更加弱小和易于侵犯，更别提他正无比热情紧致地绞着男人欲望的后穴。

 

“哈，真tm骚，果然返祖的杂种就是天生的贱货。”克劳眯起眼睛，哈哈大笑起来，手下却没留情，掐着男孩的腰以一种近乎残忍的力道和速度把自己钉进他身体里去。黑人和下城区这两个字眼永远与贫穷和非法挂钩，毒品，乱交，斗殴，偷盗，这是每个在这里成长的孩子都得清楚的规则。要是个重种或许还能有几个出路，虽然出现的频率不高，但是黑人总是个顽强的种族。在这种地方，没有传宗接代延续血脉的负担，不代表性不被需要，甚至反而成为了宣扬实力的一种方式。易于受孕的轻种若有家人庇护或许还能多保持那么几年贞操，而至于这个小豹子。

 

克劳看了一眼他身下的男孩，伸手按下他的脖颈，把他的脊背拉成漂亮的弧线，好让他那个不知廉耻的穴口能吞进更多去。

 

这个小豹子实在是运气不好。克劳当然认识他父亲，那个帮他偷振金的家伙，也是个倒霉蛋。好不容易跟个漂亮的白人女人结婚了，虽然那是个猿人，但也没什么关系。可是却死于大出血，谁叫这种地方没个好医院呢？明明是个重种的黑豹，却不肯找个别的班类把这么好的血统传下去。这不，死的也非常容易，留下个什么都干不了的小鬼。克劳本来想着他爸爸死的也算有自己的原因，他好歹通过他拿到了一点振金，那顺手照顾一下那孩子也没什么。结果因为父亲死亡的刺激太大，这孩子竟然觉醒了。

 

返祖的中间种，在这种地方，只会有一个下场。

 

克劳没觉得有什么不妥的，他不这么干，放到外面想上这小崽子的能排出两条街来。

 

男孩咬着自己的尾巴，拼命地咽下那些痛呼和呻吟。他从看到他父亲尸体的时候他就知道他被什么东西抛弃了。再之后的觉醒也不过是再加一点不幸，对他来说已经没什么感觉了。可是他总得活下去，不论是不想成为那些被扔在小巷里满身狼藉或是大着肚子被当玩物的雌性，还是想为自己父亲报仇，他都得活下去才能做得到。

 

现在不会再有人保护他了，他只能靠他自己。

 

男孩感觉身体里的凶器在胀大，他清楚男人的高潮要到了。于是他闭上眼死死攥住散发着霉味腥味的床单，等着男人最后的冲刺。

 

然后他突然落进了一堆衣物里。

 

也不算是他落进衣服里，那只是件宽大的外袍，更像是从半空这么径直朝他劈头盖脸的砸了下来。男孩跪坐在那里，身下是冰凉的石地，眼前突然的光亮让他本能的眯起了眼。周围响起了一个女人的惊叫，然后他被人用那件袍子紧紧地裹了起来。

 

“N`Jadaka?”把他裹起来的男人看起来焦急的不行，男孩茫然而慌乱地打量起四周，那些高大漂亮的建筑绝对不是他刚刚在的那个小破屋子，然而他甚至还能感觉到从他身后流出来的体液已经打湿了裹在他身上的那件衣服。

 

这个认知让他吓了一跳，眼前男人的衣物明显非常精细而高级，身上这件袍子的触感也是他从未感觉过的柔软舒适，这种衣服他应该是没资格碰的，弄脏贵重衣服的惊恐让他下意识地想挣扎出来。

 

“冷静，冷静N`Jadaka。”男人按着他的肩阻止他的动作，他旁边那个女人看起来要哭出来了。“或者……Erik？”

 

禁锢在他肩上的手非常宽大而坚硬，男孩知道他没法反抗他。他的世界教导他在自己力量悬殊时不要反抗，而这个男人也没像他认识的其他人一样——他们早就顺着他的腰摸上他的大腿和屁股了。

 

“你认识我？”男孩眨眨眼，耳朵不安地动了一下。他的嗓子因为叫喊正干涩地发痛。“这是哪……我为什么会在这？”

 

“这是瓦坎达。”他看见他面前的男人艰难地吞咽了一下，“我……是你的堂兄，你可以叫我T`Challa”

 

“瓦坎达……”男孩睁大了眼睛，“你们来接我了吗！”然后他很快地反映了过来，惶恐和瑟缩立刻转变为愤怒和尖锐，“为什么要杀死我爸爸！又为什么把我扔在那里！”

 

“对不起……对不起N`Jadaka。”特查拉在这孩子尖锐而痛苦的目光前又一次感受到了那种想让他转头夺路而逃的愧疚和绝望。他第一次看到Erik的时候，或者说所有人第一次看到Erik的时候，都被这个拥有着与其性别完全不符的强大和暴虐气息的返祖花豹震惊了。特查拉知道在那种地方他一定经历过很多事情，但是想象是一回事，亲眼看到是另一回事。他和Shuri都亲眼看到了那个孩子身上惨不忍睹的痕迹，这时候Erik才多大呢？他可能在刚刚失去父亲以后，就立刻被扔进了更可怕的地狱。

 

他的父亲当年到底都做了些什么啊。

 

特查拉接纳那孩子的愤怒和悲伤，他颤抖着手试图抱住那个过于不幸的孩子，然而他还必须告诉他真相。即使他无比希望他们真的能在那个时候把他接回来。

 

“抱歉，N`Jadaka。”他对上男孩浸润着泪水的眼睛，他的堂弟那时候还会轻易低露出被伤害的表情。“你现在跟我们在一起，我是说，等你再长大一点的时候。然后我们刚刚出了点小事故，然后你就出现在这里了。”

 

“至于你父亲的事，相信我，既然长大的你在这里，就说明事情已经得到了解决。”国王陛下略过了他们第几百次大打出手的事实，“如果你愿意，之后我会向你详细解释的。但现在我想你需要休息。”特查拉顿了顿，差点咬到舌头，“呃，这个，这个是你未来的堂妹。不对，不是未来，就是你的堂妹。”

 

男孩谨慎地抬头望向那个红着眼眶捂着嘴的黑人姑娘，她看起来比他见过的同一年级的女孩都更健康明亮一些。那是种感觉，他从没在这种感觉上出错，就像他也知道面前这个男人会是个好人一样。

 

于是他决定相信未来的自己的决定。

 

“我想洗个澡。”

 

他小心翼翼地说。


End file.
